The invention relates to an electrical clip connector for an electrical connection of a cable to an electrical mating connector, in particular to an electrical connection device of a control unit for an electric motor of a cooling fan. The invention further relates to an electrical clip connection having an electrical clip connector and an electrical mating connector, in particular an electrical connection device of an electrical/electronic unit. The invention also relates to a ready-to-use electrical cable, in particular for electrically connecting a control unit to an electric motor of a cooling fan.
A large number of electrical pin or male connectors and socket connectors, which are usually referred to as (electrical) plug connectors and are used to transfer electrical voltages, currents and/or signals with the greatest possible range of voltages, currents, frequencies and data rates, are known in the field of electronics and electrical engineering. In particular in the automotive field, such plug connectors and also mating connectors thereof have to lastingly ensure faultless transfer of signals and electrical power in dirty, moist and/or chemically aggressive environments, wherein great value is placed on tightness with respect to harmful media. Due to a wide range of applications for plug connections, a large number of specially designed plug connectors are known. Such plug connectors are often of complicated design, are constructed in a more complex manner in a number of parts and are accordingly costly to produce and equip with electrical contact devices.